Shingeki no Mahou Part 2: Tsubasa
by RadiantMoonField
Summary: The Rebellion has come and isn't over, Nadia and Blake now face a larger challenge set upon them by Homura/Homulilly. They now come to face a witch like no other Yuuko Ichihara and her shop of wishes. "There is no such thing as coincidence, only Hitsuzen...Now then shall I grant your wish?"
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Mahou Part 2: Tsubasa**

**マジックパート****2****に対する攻撃：つばさ**

* * *

Chapter One: Hitsuzen

The Demon looked at the two seated before her as she speaks in a tone serious and monotoned.

"A curse befalls this world on Walpurgisnacht, someone has broken that which reflects all worlds. It exists between realities where time and space are only a thought. I cannot allow that _thing _to exist again, I cannot allow the _end _to come before I have had my time with the goddess."

The Demon's face turned into a mocking and cruel smile,

" You will go to _that woman _and learn what you must do from there...good luck~"

Nadia Bell and Blake Fuyu appeared before a small building, a shop. Despite the sunny weather and near cloudless sky above it was raining.

-**It is Inevitable-**

Their legs moving on their own had carried them to grassy yard, but before either of them could question it a woman appeared from inside. She was beautiful, long black hair and red eyes while a teenaged boy with black hair and blue eyes along with twin girls stood to the side of her, the woman took a few steps forward. The boy spoke first,

"Yuuko, that dress-"

"We are ready to greet them. Here they come."

A magic blob fell from the sky, revealing two teens. A boy cradeling a brunet in his arms. He had a mess of brown hair and ember eyes filled with a fire of ditermination. The young girl held softly in his protective grip had soft lighter brown hair which framed her delicate face. The boy addressed the woman -Yuuko- first.

"Are you the Witch of Dimensions?"

Both Puella Magi flinched at the name, witches were never good. Her red gaze waved to them for a moment before returning to the boy. Seriousness her only expression.

"Yes. I have been called that."

Kneeling down to be face to face she continued,

"This child is called 'Sakura' yes?"

He nodded,

"Yes"

"And yours?"

"Syoaron"

He expression flickered for a moment, reflecting worry before returning to her bussiness guiss returned.

"This child has lost something very important to her. That thing has scattered across many worlds, if she continues like this she will die."

She turned away and addressed the teenager behind her,

"Watanuki, go to the safe. There's something I need you to get. Do you want to help that child?"

"Yes!"

"There will be a price, even still?"

"If there's anything I'll do it!"

Nadia had a moment, before playing a scene similar to the reality before her. A young girls with raven hair breaded in twin braids with amythist eyes over shadowed with saddness and red glasses. She wasn't there in person but she had been told of the event by Homura. Her blue eyes darted away from the scene, not trusting herself to keep looking without crying. Blake looke over, confused with the reaction before both girls and the three before them looked to the magic dragging two more guests.

"They're coming"

and on que two men, one dressed in black the other in a more winter like atire both in semingly in their twenties. They now stood to the left of the puella magi and the two from Clow. And they spoke as one,

"Are you the witch of dimensions?" "Who are you?"

The two shared a look. Yuuko simply pointing to the one in black,

"You first"

" I'm Kurogane. But where the hell are we?"

"Japan"

"I came from Japan"

" A different one"

"I don't understand"

"You...?"

"I'm a wizard of the country of Celes. Fai D. Flourite"

"You do know where you are right?"

"Yes, A place where you grant wishes at a proper price"

Yuuko's red gaze then trained itself to the puella magi,

"And _she _sent you here correct?"

"Yes" "Yeah"

"What are you're names?"

"Blake Fuyu"

"Nadia Bell"

"And you two are here for the same reason they are. Now then, since you all are here that must mean you all have a wish you want granted."

"I want to-"

The two puella magi and the two men answered together,

"Return no to where I came from" "Never Return to where I came from" " Return to Petra and Levi" "Help Blake return home"

Kurogane glared at the others, Blake returned it as she had become used to Levi. The two creating sparks as they glared angrily at each other. Nadia giggled quietly behind her hand at the others antics whilt Fai ignored it.

" That's a hard thing for the four of you. No. For all _Five _of you. Those wishes if payed sepretly will not be enough."

Syaoron hugged Sakura closer at those words,

_'I can't fail her now'_

"Though if you all paid together you may be enough."

Kurogane and Blake broke their glare off to respond to Yuuko's words,

"What are you talking about?" "What!"

"Please be quite you two~"

"You all have the same wish.

You wish to go to multiple worlds in order to return those girls memories.

From a different world both Kurogane and Blake wish to return to where they came. Blake though wishes to return to her loved ones and Nadia wishes to help her retunr to them.

And Fai, you wish to live in a world other then the one you came from.

The purposes may be different but they are by means they are the same, you wish to go to different worlds."

Yuuko continued on after allowing a brief moment to digest the information.

"If each of you were to give me a precious object you may each go to different worlds."

Kurogane asked

"What do I have to give you?"

"Your sword"

"WHAT! I'll NEVER hand over SILVER DRAGON!"

She leaned in and playfully responded with

"Fine then, in exchange you can roam around like some cosplayer and get arrested by the police~"

"Eh? Poli? Tele?"

"I'm the only one in this world that can send you to others"

"B #*$%it!"

Fai and Nadia responded in unison

"It's True~!"

"R-Really?"

Holding her hand out with a smug grin Yuuko asked

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Tch! When this curse is gone I will definitely return for it!"

She accepted the sword before turning her head towards Fai,

"Your Price is that tattoo"

"Not this wand?"

"No. I said it was your important object"

"I guess there's no choice then"

The tattoo flowed off of Fai's back and to the witch. She turned to the two Puella Magi next,

" You two are here because of _her _but you must still pay. Blake your price will be your ring, your engagement ring. **[1]**"

"W-Why that!?"

"It's a token, the physical manifestation of your promise to him. It's your most precious object...that I can take."

Green eyes looked to her hand, gazing at the ring. She held out tears before taking it off and giving it to Yuuko,

'_for you Levi, Petra, I will go back to the world where your smiles are!' _**[2]**

Yuuko handed the ring to Moro before turning to the red head, meeting her blue-silver eyes.

"Nadia, your price is the sight in your left eye, that eye is connected with your true self. It saw the recreation caused by both of _them."_**[3]**

her hand lifted to cover said eye, no. she could do this.

"Y-yes. You can take it"

Yuuko lifted her hand and removed the sight, a small blue marble lifted away from her eye and flew to Yuuko. The eye turned more silver then blue. Yuuko finally turned to Syaoron and Sakura.

"And you?What is most precious to you?Will you give it to me to go to other worlds?"

"Yes"

"Your price has yet to be stated and you would still give it to me?"

"Yes"

"I can only help you travel to other worlds, you must find her memories by your own means"

"...yes"

"Good. You're ready. Here he comes"

Yuuko took the small white creature, Blake and Nadia inwardly squeeled at how cute the creature was.

"This little one is Mokona Midoki, he will take you to other worlds though he cannot control were he lands. You will all meant to meet each other. There are no such things as coincidences, only the inevitable. Now then, Syaoron, your payment is the relationship. Even if Sakura is to gain her memories none of them will be of you."

"I'll go"

"I see. Then traveling through worlds will be tough, there are many all of which are different. As you can see from the other people here. There will be people who look the same but are completely different from the one's you know. Are you all still ditermined?"

The group gave her a collected nod,

"Good, Readiness, sincerity, you will accomplish anything with such qualities. Well then...you may go."

Mokona opened 'her' mouth and began to swallow the group in, before they faded Yuuko looked at the magi.

"Be careful, these worlds are not like your own. Do not be devioured by ambition."

Watanuki waited till the group was gone before aapproaching Yuuko,

"You took the payment then?"

"Yes, six people are now using Mokona to travel to different worlds, including Sakura who had nothing."

"But it'll be alright, as you said. I believe they can over come any obstical."

"So, everything will be alright? HAHA! He's the same, no matter the world! Clow and I made the Mokona(s) because we knew. Now then! Watanuki I'm hungry, make something to go with beer."

"I have to work now!"

"Mokona wants some too~!"

"It drinks!"

"Don't call Mokona and it!"

Watanuki stormed off back into the shop, leaving Yuuko alone in the yard. She turned back into the emtpy space before talking.

"Hello Annie, my name is Yuuko Ichihara."

"I've heard you, I can grant your wish...for a price."

"I cannot return you home, that will be part of your payment. To grant you other wish. Yes, Annie the price of your wish is going to set in motion many things, both good and bad. The price is that you are to wait, when you return to your worlds you will be crystalized and trapped in a dream."

"Then I'll see you soon."

With those words Yuuko resumed following her part timer into the shop. Annie became a greater part of this smiled, yes, that too is Inevitable...no,

"Hitsuzen"

**-There is no such thing as coincidence-**

-Meanwhile

"SAKURA!"

"puu~"

Syaoron blinked up at Mokona, Fai leaned over,

"ahh, so you're awake?"

"Sakura!"

Syaoron bolted up, still holding onto Sakura. Fai smiled at the two,

"I wiped away some of the rain water-"

"MOKONA HELPED!"

"-Even while asleep you never let her go. You're um-"

"Syaoron"

"My name is long~ just call me Fai."

"The Black one over there what's your name?"

"I'm NOT BLACK! I'm Kurogane!" "Blake"

Kurogane and Fai blinked, glancing over at Blake,

"What?"

"where I'm from people with my skin tone are called 'black'"

Fai's smile returned,

"Oh! I didn't know that! Something different already! People where I come from are pale because of all the snow. You're name is Blake?"

"Yeah, Blake Fuyu"

"Well~ like I told Black -" KUROGANE! "- and Syaoron my name is Fai!"

"nice to meet you Fai-" to the other "-Kurogane-san"

"hmph, at least someone treats me with respect"

Nadia laughed quietly, drawing attention to her spot sitting beside Syaoron and Sakura,

"Ihihi~ No, it's just because you're an adult"

"Eh! And who are you Aka?"

"It's no Aka, it's Nadia. Nadia Bell."

Syaoron hugged Sakura closer,

_'He body, it's ice cold!at this rate before we even find a fragment she will...SAKURA WILL!'_

"UWA!"

Fai reached into Syaoron's cloak,

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this a memory fragment?"

Fai displayed the feather to Syaoron, green and blue eyes following the hands movments,

"It was stuck on you, though it's the only one."

"When the feathers scattered..."

" So then this belongs to Sakura"

The feather glided out of Fai's hand to Sakura, gently lowering itself onto her chest and dissolving into her. Syaoron noticed then that she was getting warmer.

"She should be dead by now, If it weren't for that feather."

"It was just by chance it stuck to me"

Nadia spoke up next to him, blue and silver eyes staring at him similarly to Yuuko,

"Nothing is by chance, there is only inevitablility. Is that not what that witch said?"

Fai continued off her,

"You must have unconciously caught it to save that girl~. So then, how are we going to search for those feathers?"

"Mokona knows!"

Mokona jumped up onto Blake's head, pointing and arm to Syaoron and Sakura,

"Just now Mokona felt a powerful energy from the feather. If I feel one come close then I'll go-"

Mokona changed, eyes big and wide screaming out.

"MEKYO!"

"So Mokona will know where it is?"

"Will you tell me?"

"Of course!"

Syaoron smiled down at the creature,

"Thank you"

Nadia leaned closer to the two and smiled,

"I'm here, if I'm of any use I'll do what I can"

Blake nodded enthusiastically, side pony tail and bangs bobbed with the movement,

"Me too! I'll do anything in my power to help!"

Syaoron blushed at the two,

"T-thank you"

"Do what you want. This feather bussiness has nothing to do with me. I came here to return to my world, I don't plan on joining or helping you."

Nadia frowned at the statement followed by a glare from Blake. Both though were surprised with Syaoron responding in a serious tone,

"That's right it's my problem, I won't ask for you to help"

"Tsk- and you?"

"Huh?"

"You gonna help the brat?"

"Uh-yes, returning to my world isn't my plan so I'll help as long as my life isn't in harm. Not like there is anything to do."

And suddenly the door opend, all eyes flew to the entry way as two adults entered, one a smiling man the other a beautiful woman.

"Yo! You woke up! Don't be so alert! You all came from Yuuko-san's place?"

"Yuuko-san?"

"The Witch-Neechan. The witch of Dimensions or the Far East Witch. She's called lots of names."

Blake leaned over to whicper into Nadia's ear,

"I wish he would stop saying the word witch"

"Yeah. I wonder why people just call her Yuuko-San?"

Suddenly the man walked over to the two,

"What's wrong with calling Yuuko-Neechan a witch?-"

He twisted around to address the whole room.

"By the way, I'm Arisugawa Sorata! And this is my lovely wife, Honey. People, Engrave that into your minds."

Sorata patted Kurogane on the shoulders, cheerfully exclaiming,

"If you flirt with my Honey, I will kill you!"

"Why is it only me!"

"Ihihi~ it's a rule Kurogane!"

Sorata, Nadia and Mokona chanted playfully,

"Rule~! Rule~!"

"But I am serious"

"I WON'T FLIRT!"

Mokona flopped intself onto Sorata's awaitning hands,

" Did the Witch-Neechan-" A shiver of disgust came from the two puella magi "-give you this?"

"Mokona Midoki!"

"Can I call you Mokona?"

"Yup!"

"Well you all are lucky! Even though Mokona can't decide where 'she' lands you all landed here first."

Sorata moved over to the window, opening it to bestow the view outisde to the group,

"Welcome to the Republic of Hanshin!"

**-Hitsuzen-**

**TBC**

* * *

**I do NOT own Blake Fuyu (original) nor Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles (that beautiful master piece belongs to CLAMP) **

**[1]** The price of her - Blake Fuyu – is different. Changed it from where she was in Shingeki no Mahou: Rebellion.

**[2] **"I will return to the world where those smiles are!" Refrence from the song Dear You – Kizuna (Bond)

**[3] **Again a different Price from Shingeki no Mahou: Rebellion, similar but this one fit the story better.


	2. Merry Christmas in Honnouji Academy!

Christmas Special: Kill la Kill x Puella Magi

Puella Magi

"If Only I had Thorns Like a Thistle"

As Blake slept in her king size bed, curled up with Levi her dreams led her off to another world altogether. Green eyes, dangerously near neon open to a new sarounding. Her mind fuzzy, she could move, but it felt like she was just observing what her body said and did...

Outside Honnouji Academy stood a transfer student. There, stood a teenage girl. Her skin dark, eyes rivaling a Supreme Thunder from the legendary senshi Jupiter, her hair a dark blue, capturing the darkening skys of twilight. Though her hair had a light green streak on the banges to her left.

"So this is it...Honnouji Academy."

The buildings, city, academy, her fate, towered above her. Confidently striding inside the castle she made her way farther into what would make a witch's labrynth have a run for its money. Out of nowhere a little orange haired girl ran into her, circling once before running off.

"Sorry!"

She ran off to an alley,

"Hehe, lets see what I got...EH!?"

Her light hazle eyes widened in shock, instead of the wallet she had been aiming for, was a lemon!

" I was sure I grabbed her wallet!"

A hand reached down and retreived the fruit,

"You're a precocious kid, stealing a lemon someone else just started eating."

"Don't mess with me! Come on out guys!"

A group of boys the youngers own age gathered around Blake. They all had a weapon, giving her glares that promised pain.

"You've insulted the great, Lightning Speen Petra! This neighborhood is my turf! So, if you want to get home in one piece leave your wallet and go!"

Smirking, Confident, Blake casually responded in an almost disappoineted tone,

"Come on, what's with the anachronistic street punk routine? I thought this town was strange, but I see the people who live here are nuts too. All right then, It's my policy to see it through when some one picks a fight. Come at me."

And with that the small gang charged. Though with a few punches and kicks they were down. The gang, bowed.

"What the hell?"

"We're really weak against strong people!"

"Well I can't beat up people who are bowing and scraping huh. I'll let it slide the once."

A bag flew throught the air, hitting Petra folowed by a strange girl. Black hair trimmed neatly and a face that screamed danger.

"HEY!"

The girl jumped onto the younger,

"Out here stealing from people on the morning again!"

"Oh..no...Onee-chan"

She held Petra in wrestling hold,

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop!"

The younger yelled out about "silly education" and made a run for it with her posse.

"That little idiot!"

Blake took the time to get a better look at the new arrival. Beside her physical features and school uniform the only noticable thing was a red scarf. Though before introductions could be made she was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Oh! I need to go" She turned down the alley and ran off,

"Eren! Armin!"

Blake looked up again at the academy,

"What is wrong with the people here?"

(line breaker! I'm skipping the naked guy hanging at the entrance!)

After introdutions to the class, she took a seat to the girl from earlier, whose name she now knew as Mikasa Ackerman. Class had gone by like a normal school day, stopping only once at the beginning when she asked Mikasa about the dead body out front.

"That happens all the time, stay out of trouble and you'll be fine."

Out of class she had time to wonder at the sensei, Levi. Though refraimed from continuing her thoughts when Mikasa told her it was best if she bowed.

"Eh? By the way I wanna ask about who's top dog here"

Mikasa with the duo Eren and Armin whispered to her basic info of the structure at the academy.

"So the top dog is Student president?"

Blake felt her body move on it's own again, Forcing her to stand and disobey. This feeling was strange yet familiar, what was happening?"

Her mind grew fuzzy, a voice – her own – rang out in the darkness, she was...speaking? She couldn't under stand what was going on! Movements, words, they were not her own. She remembered being hit...alot and the worried voice of Mikasa as she to her and the rest of the student body, a certain teacher had been watching the unfolding events.

She remembered her tired body making it's was to a familiar house...no mansion ruins. She saw flashes of color and memory not her own but was. However she gained full awarness again when she lept into the ring. Ready to face the idiot boxer.

"So, you've come transfer student!"

"Using a hostage is playing dirty! I thought you where a boxer. So, let's settle this one on one!"

"I don't recall recruiting you as a club member, but as you wish!"

When the fight started her body moved on it's own again, her subconcious in full controll. She blushed when her cloak was ripped apart and showed her skimpy outfit. The fight was swift with Blake having the upperhand, finnishing him off swiftly.

(~the line break I here~ mwahahaha~)

Toxic green eyes fluttered open to a dark room, two strong arms were wrapped around her abdomin. Blake rose her head to see tha time, the clock -what she could make out- was 2:15am.

"hmm..."

Making sure not to wake Levi she rolled over to face him. Dipping her head to snuggle with his chest, she allowed herself to be lulled back to sleep by his heartbeat. As conciousness again left her she whispered

"Merry Christmas"


End file.
